secrets,boxes,rings
by pandalady1979
Summary: hermione knew since third year that she wasn't a muggle born but their are secrets that she doesn't know. She askes for help from some unlikely persons and a one time enemy becomes......


No one knew the truth about Hermione, except for herself. She wasn't a mudblood as Malfoy loved to call her. She was in fact a pureblood. She didn't know that until 3rd year, because her grandmother on her father's side came to see her and give her the family heirloom. A necklace with the dragon circling an M. She knew she needed to find out about it but didn't know where to find it. She searched the Hogwarts library but could not find anything to do with it. She decided to wait and ask Dumbledore about it. Everytime she wore it , she felt power flowing through her. Tomorrow she could find out, hopefully. She was returning for her final year at hogwarts. She still had the letter that her grandmother gave to her.

'''''''''''''Next day after the feast''''''''''''''''

"Miss Granger, how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore, satting down behind his desk.

"Professor, in third year my grandmother gave me a family heirloom. She also gave me a letter but I have yet to opened it for sh asked me not to until my 6th year. But everytime I try to open it, it tries to bite me." said Hermione, handing over the letter and necklace.

"Aww." said Albus, "You are the grandchild of Ode Medici's, the oldest living pureblooded family in the wizarding world. You can only open this letter once you have came into your powers."

"What powers?" asked Hermione.

"The powers that every Ode Medici descendant comes into when they hit 16 years old." said Albus. "I believe that your birthday is coming soon, so you may like to research the library for the information then I will give you permission to look into the restricted section."

"Thank you sir." said Hermione, still not understanding.

"You are either a part or whole veela, we can not know for sure until such time as your powers come into affect. Which by reading up on the subject, you may have some indication before then." said Albus.

"You should like to contact Narcissus Malfoy since she is also a Veela. She may be able to show or explain more about being a veela. She is a full Veela."

------------------

Hermione went back to her head's room and decided to write to Narcissus about being a Veela. She waited for her owl, once she came down from the owlery, Hermione attached the letter to her foot and sent her off.

Then she went to bed to wait a reply.

-----------------

Lunch

Hermione sat at the griffindor table and began to eat. She didn't know what to do when an owl that she was famalier with swoop down and drop a parcel down in front of her. She knew the owl belonged to the Malfoy, because she saw it alot in the head's commonroom.

She glanced over at the Slytherin's table and saw Draco, looking at her, with a confused look on her face. The owl was his personal owl that he kept at home.

----------

Draco's Pov

"What would she be getting from my mother?" thought Draco, not liking the fact that she had recieved something from his mother. He didn't understand why she had to use his favorite owl either.

He was going to find out and soon.

Hermione took the parcel and letter and went to the head's commonroom. She didn't have time to read the letter or opened the parcel or she would be late for class. She laid them on her bed and put up a protection spell, then left.

Unknowing to her Draco had came in and waited for her to leave.

He tried to get into her room but couldn't so he decided to wait and watch her today. To see if she may slip up on something.

----------------

Hermione went to class, and played around with her necklace. She wondered why her grandmother gave her the letter that she couldn't open until now. She pulled out the letter that Narcissus sent her and decided to open it since she had the work done.

She opened it and read, unknowing that Draco was watching her.

_**Dear Hermione **_

_**I was surprised to recieve your letter. Albus is right, I am a veela and I have more then one partner. That is why I am still alive. I have heard of you from my son, Draco. He does not seemed to like you much, but his mind may be changing since the passing of his father. Maybe we can become friends. I know of the Ode Medici family. Debra is my closes and truest friend. **_

_**I will let you in on a secret. No one knows of my second partner. Who is in reality, the biological father of Draco. The only ones that knows are Draco, his father, and me. But no one knows why I used Lucius name. Draco may understand more about you if you explain to him that you know about his father, Severus Snape.**_

_**The box I have sent to you is part of your heritance. It can only be open by your necklace and Draco's. The letter you may have gotten from your grandmother may open if you find someone you truly love. Before you come into your powers.**_

_**Please contact me at anytime. If you would like I can meet with you at the hogsmead weekend.**_

_**Love Narcissus Black Malfoy**_

_**P.s. If you have any problem with Draco, write to me.**_

She couldn't believe it. Draco was not a Malfoy but a Snape. She wondered what he would say if she told him she knew. She glanced over at him and was surprised to see him watching her, acting as if he was writing.

She knew what she needed to do. She charmed her parchment so she could write to Malfo...Draco.

"**Draco, do you know Ode Medici?**

**Not understanding why his paper, changed he wrote back.**

**"Yes, why?**

**Because my grandmother is Debra Ode Medici**

**Like Im going to believe that you are a pureblood.**

**Am I suppose to believe that you are Snape, and not a Malfoy**

**We'll talk after class in the commonroom.**

**fine by me. Then maybe you can help me open the box your mother sent to me.**

**whatever**

with that said the papers became uncharmed. She waited. Maybe it wont be so bad now. Harry and Ron kept sending her looks that she didnt understand. They acted like they didn't want to be friends anymore.

"Mione, what is going on?" asked Ron.

----silence-------

"answer me." he said again.

-----silence-----

"Malfoy is watching you." he said again.

---silence------ She just turned her head to look at Draco. Upon seeing her look at him once again he knew that she was getting annoyed. So he decided to speak up for once anyway, besides it gave him a reason to take pointes away.

"Professor Snape, Weasley and Potter are talking in class." said Draco, knowing his father would stop them.

"30 points from Griffindor and detention with me for a week." said Snape.

Everyone turned their attention to Draco and wondered why he had spoke up. Most of the time he would be aggravating Hermione but this time he turned on her friends and left her alone. What was going on?

---------

After class

They both headed to their commonroom. Draco followed her but made it seem like he wasn't.

"Hermione, why are you ignoring us?" asked Harry.

-------silence--------

"Damn it Hermione." said Harry. Grabbing her arm and making her lose her books. She didn't look happy.

"Leave me alone." said hermione, getting furious that he would touch her.

Draco waited to see what would happen.

"Not until you talk to us." said Harry. "You know what will happen if you keep this up."

"What?" said Hermione. "Like our friendship would be over. Like it hasn't been for along time. Your not my friends. You used me that is all. Now leave me alone."

"But.." said Ron.

"I believe the head girl said to leave her alone. 20 points for bothering the head girl, when she has business to attend." said Draco, coming once again to her rescue.

Both boys pulled their wands on him.

Before they could hex him, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Exspelliaramis." said Hermione. "Never pull your wands on head boy, again."

Both boys left, after picking up their wands. "This isn't over."

------------------

Draco and Hermione walked to their head's rooms. They both were silent the whole way. Neither actually knowing what to say. Once inside that changed though. Draco was the first that broke the silence.

"Hermione, how the hell did you know that Snape is my father?" asked Draco, wanting to know.

"Before I say anything maybe you should read this." said Hermione, pulling out the letter that she had recieved.

Taking it he walked over to the couch, sat down ,and began to read. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Your the missing heiress of Ode Medici?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione.

"I suppose I am." said Hermione walking over to sat down in the chair opposite of him. "My grandmother is Debra Ode Medici. My father is her grandson, and I am her great granddaughter."

"Debra Ode Medici is or was mother's best friend until she disappeared years ago." said Draco, confused about everything.

"She appeared into my home before third year. She said that I had alot of things that I would understand as I finished school. I have a letter from her that I can not read until I come into my full powers as a veela. My box I got from your mother is to be opened by the both of us. Your mother said that you had the other necklace that would open it." said Hermione.

"Get the box!" said Draco, still trying to figure out everything. While Hermione was gone into her room to get the box, his owl delivered another letter, this time for him. He was quick to open it.

**Draco**

**By now you should already know that I have told your secret to Hermione Granger. She is in fact Ode Medici great granddaughter. **

**I have spoken to Debra who told me that she is in fact Tatiana Hermione Anna De Brumagna. She is the lost heiress. I hope for all of our **

**sakes that you will try to help her understand who she is. I am giving her any help I can but she needs a true friend. Who are not Mr. Potter and Mr. **

**Weasley.**

**I will understand if you do not want to be friends with her, but do not let Lucius stop what could be a wonderful friendship. I am sorry for the past, and I can not **

**change it but I hope that you can by making your future better. I love you son.**

**Love your mother**

Draco knew that his mother did what she thought was best and knew that she loved him along with his real father. He would try to be friends with Hermione, though it wouldn't be easy.

Maybe they both needed to apologize. He hid the letter and waited for her to come in.

---------------

He saw the box and knew that she was in fact Ode Medici. "Is this the necklace?" asked Draco, pulling his necklace out from under his shirt.

"It looks just like mine." said Hermione, wondering why they both had one. Sitting the box down on the table between them she pull out her necklace to and showed him.

They both decided to take the necklaces off and open the box.

Upon placing the necklaces onto the box, they both felt as if they were surrounded by magic. The box began to open by itself. Upon opening the magic dissolved a little, but they felt it inside their bodies.

They both looked into the box and was surprised to see rings that matched their necklaces and a parchment. Draco took out the rings and Hermione took out the parchment and read it outloud:

_**Tatiana Hermione Anna De Brumagna and Draco Xavier Snape**_

_**You are both wondering what this is all about**_

_**I will explain a little. Before you both were born**_

_**we knew you both would be a great witch and**_

_**wizard. You have the power to be great. These **_

_**rings will help you to become stronger and give**_

_**more protection to keep you both safe. **_

_**Once you place these rings on your fingers you**_

_**will be able to understand what others are **_

_**thinking and feeling,mostly each other.**_

_**You were both to be raised not knowing **_

_**your true identity or each other until you**_

_**were 11 years old. Then you were destined to**_

_**hate each other until which time you came into**_

_**your powers. I hope that you both understand, **_

_**maybe your mother, Draco, can help the both of you**_

_**to understand.**_

_**Grandfather**_

Draco just stared at Hermione, trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke. He knew that it wasn't when Hermione gave him the same look in return.

"What are we to do?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco, not liking the fact that she didn't understand it.

"I guess we put on the rings." said Draco, handing her one of the rings.

"Ok." said Hermione, taking the ring from him.

They both put the rings on at the same time. Hermione's appearance changed as well as Draco's.

Draco grew 3 more inches while Hermione grew 1 foot. He was 6ft well she was 5'7". His hair stayed the same but his eyes grew icier blue, well Hermione changed from brown to icy blue.

Her hair changed into bleach blond exactly like Draco's. By looking at them no one could tell that they weren't twins.

After a while they spoke. "What..." said Hermione. "What..." said Draco.

They began to laugh. "I guess you look better." said Draco, trying to figure what had just happened.

"So do you." said Hermione.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Draco, liking his height and her looks.

'I guess we need to see Dumbledore."said hermione, still playing with her hair.

---------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione went straight to Dumbledore. He smiled as he saw them take off their cloaks. He now understood who they were.

The rings and Necklaces gave them their powers that were binded when they were born to stop anyone from using them until the were ready to do so

theirselves.

After talking to Albus, both went back to their room to get some sleep. They would both have a busy day tomorrow. She would be resorted into her true house.

----------------

What would become of them? Neither knew but they knew they would soon find out.

Narcissus would soon be here to speak with Hermione about being a Veela. Who was her mate?

How was Draco involved in her future and why did they have to hate one another before they could understand their destiny?


End file.
